Lemonade: Hookups from The Vampire Diaries
by PlasticBrains
Summary: The Lemonade series presents... Hookups from 'The Vampire Diaries'  Short story collection :  VERY ADULT CONTENT!  Your favorites pairings, canon & non canon. Damon/Elena, Dark!Stefan/Caroline, Jeremy/Bonnie and more!
1. A regal encounter  DamonElena

**a/n.**

**Hi everyone. This is the new series I'm publishing. It's as described in the summary basically a short story collection of complete lemons. Each chapter of the story (each one-shot) will be a different pairing hooking up. So I decided to make the first Lemonade series with characters from the Vampire Diaries. More Lemonade series will be coming soon, with different fandoms involved. But that'll be a seperate story, in a seperate category. :) So enjoy :)**

**Hookup 1.**

**Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert.**

***takes place after the end of season 2*  
><strong>

~DSEG~

Damon was amazed he didn't hear anything until she accidentally smashed a glass. It was two in the morning when he sped down to the drawing room to find Elena on the couch halfway through a bottle of scotch he'd only bought yesterday.

"Whoa, easy girl," He cried, taking the glass from her hand and sitting next to her, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Damon," she groaned irritably, trying to grab the glass from his hand and almost succeeding. Damon was slightly surprised; for the amount she'd drunk she didn't seem that wasted.

"Elena care to explain why you've downed half a bottle of very expensive scotch?"

"Cos..." Elena sat herself up and moved closer to Damon, "I needed a drink."

"When did 'a' drink turn into half a bottle of _Chivas Regal?_"

"Never said 'a' drink was the standard one," Elena replied groggily. Damon couldn't help but grin, Elena was so cute when she was drunk. But he did admit he was worried.

"Why did you _need_ a drink Elena? Apart from the obvious absences... you can talk to me."

"Yay, drunken counselling session," she giggled, resting her head on Damon's chest and crossing an arm tightly across his stomach in an awkward half hug.

Damon took a swig of scotch. Elena was never this touchy and he liked it.

He took another large swig.

"Let me have some more," She whined, reaching for the bottle. She giggled as he held it just out of arms reach and stretched his head to take another couple of swigs.

"Yay, getting drunk alone is depressing," Elena said giggling as Damon worked away quickly at the contents of the bottle. Once he'd deemed himself sufficiently plied with Alcohol he turned to her.

"Is it because of me?"

Elena's smile left instantly which made Damon quite sad. A smile should never leave Elena's face.

"No, it's my stupid emotions. I love Stefan but I love you too Damon and Stefan's gone and I want him back but then I get these feelings-"

Damon's head was spinning as he tried desperately to listen to the rest of what she was saying. She has said that she loves him...

"And I'm scared that if I act on then that'll just make me some sort of slut."

Elena's face puckered.

"I'm not a slut. I don't want to be a slut."

Damon's arms closed around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest once more. This was fortunate as Damon couldn't help but allow an amused grin to settle on his face. Elena cracked him up.

"Elena, you're not a slut. I told you before. You're too amazing to be a slut.".

Damon's speech was starting to slow.

"I don't want to be Katherine."

"You're not a slut therefore you're not Katherine. Simple as that," Damon replied, taking a swig. Elena's eyes followed the bottle.

"Gimme' that."

"No you've had enough already."

"Gimme' that!"

Damon held the bottle out of the reach as Elena stretched across him to try and reach it. She made a wild grab for it, lost her balance and went tumbling off the couch and face first onto the floor. Damon freaked and jumped down to her side.

"Elena, are you ok?"

He turned her over.

She was giggling madly.

"That was so much fun! Can I do it again?"

"No," Damon said stubbornly, sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey Damon," Elena lay on the ground, staring up at him.

"Yes Elena?"

Elena motioned to him with her index finger. The look of mischief on her face combined with her rumpled clothes and hair made her look so incredibly sexy that Damon didn't even hesitate to move to her side. He placed one hand just above each of her shoulders, hovering over the top of her. Elena eyes connected with his and they both stared at each other with wonder. Damon could hear her heart pounding wildly. Before either of them had time to reconsider Damon pressed his lips to her. Elena responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon heart wanted to burst with joy. He was kissing Elena. The girl he loved, he was kissing her! He slipped his tongue into her mouth and the taste of her mouth combined with the scotch created the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Elena's skin felt on fire as Damon kissed her and hugged her tight to his body. She freed her arms, unbuttoned his shirt and snaked her hands up his chest slowly... teasingly... A small growl rose in Damon's chest and he reached for her singlet, pulling it off her in less than a blink. He gloried in Elena's beauty and abandoned her mouth in favour of small kisses up her shoulder and neck. Her body shivered with pleasure, a small gasp escaped her mouth as he moved down her chest and quickly disposed of her bra. He paused for a moment just to admire her breasts before his mouth quickly claimed them. Elena couldn't process a thought and a fire grew in her stomach as his mouth worked away.

"Damon..." she groaned. She needed him inside of her, now. But instead of acquiescing, his mouth simply went lower until he reached her belly button. He placed one finger upon the bridge of her jeans.

"These need to go, now," He whispered into her ear, placing a kiss below it that caused another shiver to run through Elena's body. He slipped off her jeans in one swift move and paused for a moment to take in the sight of her lying there in nothing but her panties. He drank in the sight of her and committed it to his memory, unsure whether he'd whether be able to see it again.

Elena let out an impatient, arousing moan.

Damon disposed of her panties in one quick move before moving his hands down to the most sensitive spot in Elena's being. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth at the contact and Damon's eyes smouldered along with his trademark smirk as his mouth moved down to join his fingers.

Elena clenched her eyes closed with pleasure and moved one hand down to rest in Damon's hair as his tongue did things Elena wasn't even aware was possible.

"Damon..." she needed him inside her, _now._

He lifted his head up and she opened her eyes. Their eyes connected for a moment.

"Elena, you're so beautiful," Damon whispered, moving up to kiss her on the neck again. And as he moved further upwards he rid himself of the pants that were already growing quite tight. Elena lifted her head and glanced down at Damon's erection. A sexy smile slid across her face that almost drove Damon crazy. It took all the self control he had not to just enter her hard and fast. He entered slowly and somewhat teasingly, enjoying the high pitched groan that elicited from Elena's mouth. Then he quickly pulled out, a hollow gasp shot through Elena's lungs before it quickly turned into a groan of annoyance.

"Damon," She whispered, her voice coming out in a low whisper.

"Yes," He said, a grin hovering at the edges of his mouth. Elena opened her eyes when she realised he wasn't moving. She looked directly into his smouldering eyes, they were pitch black. She could see the lust in them and a violent heat jolted in the pit of her stomach, making her toes curl.

"I want you," She whispered, placing one delicate finger on his lips.

"What," He asked again. Elena realised with a frustrated groan that he was teasing her, placing the tip of his head so close to her entrance but then pulling away at the last moment.

"I want you," She pleaded. Staring into his eyes and watching as they grew dark around the edges. Her eye shifted to his open mouth, his fangs were out and she moved her finger from his lip, so as to gently trace a finger across the tip of one fang. Damon growled an animalistic growl that once again jolted throughout the pit of her and she knew that if her toes curled any harder they would break.

"What do you want Elena?" He purred out the line and Elena found she was unable to break eye contact with those beautiful black orbs of his.

"Damon Salvatore, I want you inside of me, _now," _She emphasised the last word as her hand snuck down and gave Damon's erection a tight squeeze. The resulting growl made Elena shiver with expectation. She pulled her hand away in a flurry as Damon moved so fast it wouldn't have been possible to see. He yanked her waist into the air and entered her fully in one quick moment. She let out a cry that was a mixture of shock and pleasure. Damon thrust into her a second time and continued the rhythm, spurred on further as Elena's cries reached him down to the core. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he pounded down into her, claiming her for his own. He pulled her up to his chest until they were both upright; their bodies rubbing together, melting into each other. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and his mouth smashed into hers, fiery kisses erupting between the two as Damon's picked up his pace. Elena's eyes were glazing over as the fire in her stomach grew to an inferno with each thrust, Damon succeeded in hitting exactly the right spot each time. Finally with a satisfied cry she was seeing stars and Damon followed her soon after, growling her name and coming to a close by pressing a sweet kiss on her lips. She could feel his fangs were out but it didn't scare her. He would never feed on her without her permission.

They rolled over onto their backs and Damon's hand wondered to Elena's waist, gripping them firmly to pull her close to him. She lay against his side and he wrapped his arms around her as she drifted into a sleepy state. The last thing she registered was a flurry of cold air and finally, being placed on a soft surface and tucked underneath a warm quilt. She drifted into pleasant dreams of a certain blue eyed vampire.

**a/n**

**So Damon and Elena are my favorite pairing from the show so it was only right for me to write theirs first :)**

**Please subscribe, favorite and review!**

**If you have any particular pairings you'd like to see, please request them in your review and I'll see what I can come up with ;)**


	2. BloodLust Dark Stefan and Caroline

**a/n. So... Here's another addition to Lemonade. With Dark Ripper Stefan and Caroline :) I've fallen in love with the normal Stefan/Caroline pairing and Ripper Stefan intrigues me so i added them together.**

**Dark!Stefan/Caroline. Very Very Gorey and Bloody and Lusty. ..**

**Dark!Stefan/Caroline**

**BloodLust.**

Caroline noticed, that since she had become a vampire, all her dreams were clearer... much clearer... and she always remembered them...

_She reached out a hand to lift back the hood of the figure sitting in front but she found her hand frozen in mid air, the figure's hand clasped her wrist tight and ice shot through her veins... His voice came out in a rasp as turned to point to a small girl lying on the ground amongst the black flog they sat in. She was wounded, bitten... droplets of blood fell tauntingly... slowly... from the two puncture marks on her neck..._

"_Caroline... feed."_

_She shook her head and tried to block of her breathing but it wouldn't work. The smell circled around her, engulfing her senses. Her mouth began to water and her fangs popped out. She turned to stare longingly at the girl who was now coming to._

"_No, I can't. I can resist it."_

_The figure laughed a familiar laugh but she couldn't put her finger on it. He pulled her to his chest. She was straddling his waist and if Caroline's heart were still beating she knew it would be pounding right out of her chest. Why was she so attracted to this figure? She took an unwillingly whiff of the air around her and her head rolled back in ecstasy at the smell. The girl whimpered and Caroline's head snapped around to look at the girl with a hunger she never knew possible. Not even when she'd awoken for the first time. She wanted to run over to the girl and drain her dry but she resisted. The figure put a finger under her chin and pulled her head to face his still cloaked face._

"_Who are you?" She managed to groan as his fingers wondered, "Why am I so HUNGRY?" She growled the last word out, eliciting another laugh from the creature._

"_With Vampires the craving for blood and the lust for love is always there. It is always at the back of the mind and sometimes at the front. Control always balances precariously but you learn to keep balance as you grow older. But when you're so new... a feather can tip that precarious scale between blood and lust and sometimes they can tumble into each other..."_

"Caroline..."

The voice invaded her mind like a snake, rousing her from the dream.

"Wake up Caroline..."

Caroline turned over lightning fast, still in her sleep. An expression of unease sat on her face.

"Caroline."

She shot up in her bed as the voice became clear. Her eyes snapped open, fangs elongated and a hiss escaping her mouth as she shot off her into a crouch position on the floor. She fixed her eyes on the source of the voice in the corner. Shock flittered through her bed and she blinked several times as if not daring to believe what she saw.

"Caroline," Stefan called gently, extending a hand. He was there in the corner and yet she could feel an air of magic around him. Fear infiltrated Caroline mind only to be pushed back by curiosity. Three months on human blood and there would be no way that Stefan would be anything but dangerous... but why was he here now? Was he really here? Was she dreaming? She didn't think she was, but she'd never seen Stefan like this. His clothes were clean but his eyes were noticeably wilder and pitch black even though he wasn't feeding. That couldn't be good.

And despite his wild appearance he smiled the smile that had so often settled Caroline's mind when she was panicking. Her fangs retracted and she relaxed back into a standing position. His fingers moved in a gesture calling her to him.

_Call Damon, Call Damon, Call Damon! _A voice in her head screamed.

"Stefan," She said, her voice surprisingly calm, "Are you really here because i can feel the magic-"

"I used magic to get here Caroline and I can use magic to leave..." he trailed off and fixed her with a smouldering look that caused Caroline to take a deep breath, desperately willing her fangs not to come out. Damn it, he'd seen and now he was smirking. She was so hungry... like the hunger had carried over from her dream.

"I'm not leaving without you Caroline," He said.

Caroline eyebrows drew together as she fixed him with a cautionary glare. Her phone was a metre away. If only she could grab it and run. She could call Damon and let him know that there was serious trouble brewing.

"Where would we be going?"

She made to move but before she could even blink she was pinned on the ground on her back. Her eyes widened with fear as she watched Stefan fangs protrude, veins rippling around his eyes. His hand was tight around her neck and it was a good thing that she didn't need to breathe. She watched horrified as with only one hand Stefan snatched her phone off the side table, pulled out the battery and flung it though her open window.

"What are yo-"

"Sssh," he placed one finger gently on her lips, "We don't want Damon to arrive and spoil all the fun do we?"

Caroline swallowed and didn't reply.

She was so damn happy her mother was out of town at the moment.

"Oh come on Care. I know you. I know what kind of vampire you are... I know you do a very good job of resisting the temptation to kill but did you ever think about ever just... letting go?"

"No Stefan," She replied, not entirely truthful, "It's called having a conscience."

"Ah but Caroline, darling," he said, an inhuman grin on his face, "You do think about it. You wouldn't be a vampire if you didn't. You think about the blood... you think about biting into the vein..."

Caroline found herself unwillingly transfixed on Stefan as he spoke. She couldn't look away from him... She didn't want to. He now had her pinned by her arms and his voice was husky as he continued.

"You think about pulse of the blood running through the veins. You can smell it every time you're near a human. It's just there," Stefan traced a finger delicately down her neck, his finger wrapping around the spaghetti strap of her nightgown, "Lingering underneath the thinnest layer of skin."

With a quick flex of his finger, the strap broke. Caroline gasped.

"So..." He quickly snapped the other strap, "Accessible."

"Stefan-"

"So... hungry for it, aren't you Caroline? You're hungry for the blood."

A vision of the bitten girl from her dream flashed through her mind. Her fangs popped out and she saw her reflection in Stefan's eyes. Veins rippled around her blackened eyes.

"You are hungry..." He hissed out the last word, "Let's feed Caroline."

He pulled her to her feet and she clutched at her nightdress as it made to fall away. Stefan was instantly by her shoulder, tying the broken snaps together to hold up the dress. He brushed aside her loose curls and kissed down her collarbone. Fire burned in the pit of Caroline's stomach and her mouth wasn't the only place that grew wet. Stefan smelt her arousal, saw the hunger in her eyes, and smirked.

He held out a hand, Caroline grasped it, and suddenly there were off.

The couple sat on a red and blue tartan rug near the lake. The smell of their blood was now so strong that she could taste it in the air. She felt Stefan smooth hand on hers.

"Caroline, let go. Relax the control. Let the release come," He whispered, his mouth brushing against her ear, ".it."

She shivered, her fangs popping out and her eyes glowing black.

The girl laughed at something the boy had said and slowly leant in to kiss him.

Before she could think about what she was doing Caroline knocked the boy flat to the ground and latched onto his neck. Sinking her fangs into his Carotid artery and drinking noisily. She felt his pulse began to slow but she didn't stop. She felt him slump completely but she didn't stop. She drank until the last drop was gone and the boys' heart grew silent. She lifted her blood stained mouth from his neck and turned to the sound of Stefan finishing off the girl, a pool of blood around where he knelt. With a gasping growl he let go of the girl and the two vampires made eye contact. Stefan's eyes were red rimmed, pitch black and blazing hungrily in her direction. Caroline shoved the body out of the way and in one second she was pinned to the ground, a low rumbling sound echoing in Stefan throat as their blood stained lips collided. As Stefan kissed her hungrily all over the heat overtook her stomach and she knew she was ready. Stefan moved up again to claim her mouth, ripping the nightgown and underwear from her body. He paused to claim her mouth again, pressing himself right up against her body, moulding them together, and she could feel he was very ready. His hardness was pressed against her stomach. His mouth moved to her bare white breasts. She let out a small gasp of pain as his fangs punctured the skin and he withdrew, his smooth tongue licking up the droplet of blood from its peach coloured bed. It healed the next second and Caroline tore the shirt from Stefan's chest before pushing him with all her might onto his back. She straddled his knees, placing a trail of kisses from his mouth all the way down to his belly button. She moved her mouth so her teeth grazed the bulge in Stefan's pants and suddenly she was on her back again, lying in the pool of blood with Stefan's hand pressed hard against her shoulder. Somewhere in that one second he'd rid himself of the pants and was now completely naked, hovering over her. She moved a finger up to his face, wiped some blood off and then gently circled her finger around her mouth. Stefan watched with fixed concentration as her tongue darted out, licking her finger clean in a gesture that caused Stefan to grow even harder. He entered her the next second with a growl that seemed to echo through the trees. Caroline let out a strangled cry like a cat as Stefan filled her to the hilt, angling her hips so with each thrust he pounded into her G-spot. Sparks flew up Caroline's spine her high pitched growls mixed with Stefan's low one's in a strange symphony. Stefan's pace picked up at an alarming pace that no human could ever possibly match. Caroline hissed in surprise and pleasure, wrapping her arms around Stefan's body, trying to get closer as if such a thing were possible. Finally Caroline could take it no more and she screamed out Stefan's name as rockets of white hot pleasure shot through her, relaxing her muscles. She dug her fingernails deep into Stefan's back as she came, drawing blood; the new scent only drove the waves of pleasure higher. Stefan roared as her fingernails broke his flesh and came deep inside her. She let a high pant as she withdrew her fingernails and relaxed onto the blood soaked picnic blanket. Her whole body buzzing with electricity as the last of her orgasm washed over her. She opened one eye to look at Stefan who was now lying on his side, one arm flung across her body. He looked particularly wild as his gaze burned into her, running two fingers across the bare skin of her stomach. A jolt shot through her and her mouth ran dry.

"I'm so thirsty... and I want you again," She growled knocking him onto his back and pressing a fiery kiss on his lips. She felt a reaction from him lower down, "How are we ready again so soon?"

"Vampire thing," He replied in an incredibly husky voice, flipping her onto her back and returning her fiery kiss, "But I'm also parched dear Caroline. And I do believe there are more campers out in the woods there..."

He stood up, completely naked and helped her to stand as well.

"Clothes," She asked, looking down at the pile of blood soaked rags that had once been there garments.

"I know where we can get some after we've fed."

"_After?_ So we're just gonna-"

Stefan grinned at Caroline's naivety, so cute, so alluring...

"Care," He said, gently snaking an arm around waist and pulling their naked bodies together, "They won't be around to tell anyone afterwards. We can make sure of that. Anyway getting clothes will take time and aren't you thirsty."

Caroline burning gaze turned into a wicked grin.

"So very thirsty," She replied, reaching down to squeeze the hardness that was pressing against her leg. Stefan growled and they fell to the ground, in a hectic moment of tackling Caroline won, pinning Stefan to the ground and planting a fiery kiss on his lips before jumping up and speeding off to the east. Stefan was up on his feet in a second. He sniffed the wind and smelt what had caught Caroline's attention; a gathering of humans in the wood. With veins rippling and a growl in his throat he sped after Caroline and the blood.

**A/N.**

**Sooo... What ya think? Please review and also let me know what other pairings you'd like :)**

**Also I'm sure there's gonna be comments that Caroline's been written OoC but I argue that: vampires are always close tipping over the edge with their control over their urges to kill and Blood lust and normal lust are usually pretty close together so Stefan used that to get Caroline to give in. He's gained powers from Klaus and though he's not mentioned at all I reckon Stefan's ulterior motive is that he wants a campanion while with Klaus that can join him in all the fun and Klaus is always looking for new soldiers. I also got the impression that Caroline finds Stefan a bit intoxicating, there's this thing about him and that allows him to have so much control over her if he so wished to exercise such control.**

**So really I don't reckon it's too OoC for Caroline to give in.**

**Anyway, Review! Please?  
><strong>


End file.
